


smile at the end of the world

by panta_overlord



Series: letters at the sea [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst-ish?, Death, I'm not good at writing sad things rip, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, Spoilers, The words are all lowercase on purpose by the way, death is mentioned and not described, spoilers for deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/panta_overlord
Summary: he was gone, and there was nothing i could do about it.except...





	

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse the bad writing I wrote this in like five minutes
> 
> by the way, the uncapitalized letters are like that on purpose bye

pink.

his blood is pink.

it stains the ground, the sky, the very earth he walked. and the smell of copper stained the air.

he was hit in the head, and now he's lying in the ground. sleeping?

perhaps.

i want him to get up and tell me, "don't cry ouma-chan, it was all a big prank! you love those, right?"

but, I knew that wouldn't happen.

because you were never very fond of practical jokes, right amami-kun?-

* * *

 

"my sweet, precious, darling, amami!" i say out loud, a smile on my face, because that would be what he wanted me to do.

smile?

smile always, he would tell me.

smile and let it wash away your tears, your pain, your very existence.

he would always say things like that, lift my spirits even when it may not be the best decision.

all that mattered was me, but that isn't true at all.

nothing matters, when you aren't here.

tell me, who took you away from me, amami-kun?

* * *

 

nishishi, i'll laugh.

i'll laugh and i'll smile because it's all i know how to do.

perhaps tonight, i'll laugh until i cry. perhaps the laughing may bother others, but i know that no one cares about the sobbing.

they'll leave me alone.

but, i don't want that.

at least, not without you.

it's so lonely here.

i so badly want to die, because maybe i'll see you again, right amami-kun?

* * *

 

he told me he would kill me.

* * *

 

yet, i had accepted.

* * *

 

see you soon?

* * *

_and even when all hope is lost_

_and even when everyone else is gone_

_and even at the end of the world_

_i'll smile in memory of you_

_right, amami-kun?_

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* no, ouma didn't die to save maki, he died to find his boyfriend


End file.
